<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【幸不二】Someone else by yangxizi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936398">【幸不二】Someone else</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangxizi/pseuds/yangxizi'>yangxizi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangxizi/pseuds/yangxizi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>此篇的写作手法我称之为，过山车式。<br/>一发完结</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yukimura Seiichi/Fuji Syusuke, 幸不二 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【幸不二】Someone else</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村精市刚坐下就开门见山，“我遇到别的人了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">真是说得理直气壮。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">对面的不二周助放下手里的菜单，指着今日特色菜，挑眉着看他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">——Special？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">一语双关。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村没回答，只是叫来服务生，点了两杯酒。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">显然原本安排的晚餐已经不在行程上了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二看着幸村有些陌生的脸，想起故事的最开始，幸村也是这样一屁股坐到自己对面，放下手中的餐盘，脸上满是惊喜。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“不二，没想到我们进了同一所大学。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“啊，真的是很有缘，以后也请多多指教咯。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">一教天台上的风，图书馆深夜的灯，夜跑后的大草坪。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">感冒时递来的纸，阵雨中共撑的伞，逃课去看的画展。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">那一次迟到，他悄悄从后门溜进教室，坐到了最后一排。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">半小时后幸村也猫着腰进来，坐在不二旁边。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“你来这里干嘛？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“上厕所路过……这是什么课？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“化学。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村唔了一声，拿过不二的课本翻看。不二支着头，好笑地看着他眉心渐尖堆积的褶皱。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“不二同学，这题你来回答。”教授总爱点上课开小差的学生的名字。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二从容说出答案。教授点点头，示意他坐下。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村握住了他的手，脸上笑眯眯的，“不二同学，下次也教教我化学？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二一惊，手里的笔掉在地上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他低头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">隔壁桌的餐刀落到地上，叮当作响。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">但这丝毫不影响摇着酒杯的幸村专心品酒。红酒好像很合心意，他微微笑了起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二这才意识到那份陌生源于幸村脸上日渐减少的笑容。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">体育馆，摩天轮，夏日祭。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他们一个个曾欢声笑语的画面闪过眼前。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">大学里的朋友有些结了婚，有些分了手。结伴参加婚礼时，他们甚至还会收到新人的祝福；和形单影只的老朋友酒吧叙旧，他们会端起酒杯说：“真羡慕你。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">从毕业典礼那天算起，两年不到他们就走到了死胡同。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">究竟哪一步错了？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">是自己擅长幸村最苦手和讨厌的化学？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">还是拒绝他递来的淋着酸辣酱汁的烤鱼？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">怎么走到了这一步？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">是在实验室呆得太久而错过了新年零点的钟声？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">是约好一起去看画展的时间总和实验项目冲突？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">是快结题时发现问题不得不在情人节加班加点？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他一时间竟想不起最近相处的快乐时光。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二将水晶杯拿了起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他明白了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">碰在一起的酒杯取代了没有说出口的挽留。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村离去前跟不二握了个手。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">就一秒。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二不敢贪图幸村手心里的温度，但他觉得没有那日教室后排的温柔。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他没有目送幸村远去的背影，而是低下头喝着剩下一半的酒。因为醒过了头，酸味得让他眉头一皱。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">如果全部推翻重来，那堂化学课他是不是应该坐去第一排？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">画展，雨伞，纸巾。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">草坪，复习，天台。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他是不是应该晚一些去食堂？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不，人生再来一次，他还是甘愿重蹈覆辙。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他想起前一天的辞职信，策划了很久的旅行，还有那本自制的欧洲攻略。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">现在他只剩车里的一堆废纸和脑子里倒背如流却没有用的人文地理。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">想着想着，他不小心把一滴泪落进了酒杯里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">服务生走过来，抱歉地询问他是否愿意移座到吧台的单人位上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">门口站着一对等位的老夫妇。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“让这位先生喝完这杯酒吧，”旁桌掉了餐刀的女孩子对服务生道，“我们快吃完了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">同她一样目睹了全过程的男伴最后啜了一口酒，放下杯子点头，“是的，可以买单了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他冲二人感激一笑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不疾不徐地喝完幸村点的最后一滴红酒，他结账后起身离去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">走到车边他看见躺在副驾驶座上的攻略，封面还黏着一张便签，上面标记出了旅游路线沿途大大小小的画展。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他朝它挥挥手，微醺着去路边打车。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">眩目的远光灯，刺耳的刹车声。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">一只酒杯落在地上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">永远的二十四岁。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">「你知道，我从没想让你变得如此不快乐。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“Cut！”观月初对着喇叭满意地喊了停。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村从摄像机后冲了出来，把在路边还没发抖多久的不二一把裹进毛毯里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“冷不冷？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村又从口袋里摸出两个暖宝贴，塞进不二手里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二被冻得牙齿打颤，太阳穴都隐隐作痛，他回道，“还好……你怎么不在休息室里等我？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村一笑，飞快钻进毛毯里抱住不二，“我来看看观月有没有刁难你。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">正在看回放的观月闻言一愣，“幸村君真是很爱开玩笑呢。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村朝他粲然一笑，“或许吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">观月低头看屏幕，忍不住咬牙切齿。不就是冻了不二一会儿吗？至于抱着个毯子在旁边监工吗？怎么不说刚刚分手戏的时候自己演技卓群害得不二入戏太深，缓了半小时才恢复。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">观月一看两个腻腻歪歪的人，不免后悔同意不二推荐幸村出演男二的这件事。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村从搂着不二，两人像个连体婴儿似的走过来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二凑近屏幕看了看，“有什么地方要重拍吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村趴在不二背上，说道，“反正还在外头，如果最后车祸镜头或者其他外景有问题的话，重拍也方……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“没问题！”观月看完最后一帧画面，打断了幸村，“收工吧！”他从椅子上起身，挥手宣布杀青后，大步流星地离开了现场。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">工作人员们欢呼起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二望着观月远去的背影，“好像又生气了呢。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村亲了一口不二冰冰凉凉的侧脸，“下班！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二也回啄了他一口，像是在完成什么打卡操作。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“我有点饿了，要不要打包点吃的回家？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村想了想道，“冰箱还有些食材。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二表示赞同的点点头，“那就你下厨，我监工。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">二人穿上助理拿来的外套，手牵着手走回休息室，坐到身子暖和了才离开。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">回到家已是十点半，幸村正从冰箱里拿出蔬菜，转头看见不二躲在厨房门口偷笑，问道，“你在乐什么呢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“看着你从大明星的姿态切换成小市民的日常，觉得怪有意思的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村开了水龙头，“有意思就过来帮我撩一下袖口。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二走上前给他细致地挽好衣袖，幸村趁机在他嘴唇上啄了一口。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“精市，水！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二赶忙关了水，幸村抓起抹布去擦飞溅到料理台上的水渍。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">两个湿漉漉的市井小民对视一眼，笑开了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">吃饱喝足，洗碗机在厨房里勤勤恳恳地工作，不二则悠闲地枕在幸村大腿上看手机。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“你看这条评论，说你是下凡的仙子。”不二把手机递到正在看剧本的幸村眼前。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村背着台词，下意识接过手机看了一眼，停下来笑道，“我记得这张是很久以前的代言照了……你看，我当时还很青涩。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“青涩一词在你的字典里吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村震惊地放下台本，“我当时追你的时候，那可是青春年少懵懂无知……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二轻轻拍了一下幸村的腿，“明明是我追的你。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“化学课，教室后排，你忘了吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“你怎么还在戏里？那我就应该……”不二眼睛一闭，舌头一吐，开始装死，“是这个状态。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村低头去吻不二，差点把腰扭了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">后来他们换了个姿势，仰面躺在地毯上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二问幸村怎么敢和当时还是个初出茅庐的自己发展开一段胆大包天惊世骇俗的恋情。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村握住他的手，“还记得今天那首歌的名字吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“《Someone else》，我的歌怎么可能不记得？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“那时看见在台上唱歌的你，旁边坐着的那些someone好像一下子消失了，变成了no one……这么说有点奇怪？我换种比喻，唔，就好像……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647"><span class="ql-author-46749647">不二将手垫到脑袋底下，“</span>我<span class="ql-author-46749647">明白，当时表演的时候，台下黑压压的人群，我只看得清你的脸——就好像这个世界狭小的只剩下了你和我。”</span></p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村正感动，不二突然鲤鱼打挺地坐起来，“新歌灵感来了！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他刚要起身去找纸笔，就被拉住了衣角。幸村可怜巴巴地望着他，“再躺一会儿。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二拿他没办法，重新倒回毛茸茸的地毯上，侧躺着把词暂时记到手机里，边码词边哼调。幸村从背后搂着他，越过肩膀看着屏幕上的词。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“写完了？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“嗯，写完了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“歌名想好了吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“你猜啊。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“这么自信，应该是想好了吧？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“到时候还请你做我的主角。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村的手搂得紧了一点，“这回要收费的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“我不管这个，你去和我的经纪人谈，”不二放下手机，反手摸了摸幸村的脸，“有点冷，我们回房吧？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村坐起来伸个大大的懒腰，把不二从地上拉起来，一道进了卧室。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647"> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">番外. 发布会</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二的新专辑发布会上，幸村作为特邀嘉宾出席，在场的媒体也因此多了一倍。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">先是制作团队依次入席。不二和幸村是最后携手走出来的，也不知道为什么掌声到了他们出场那里突然强烈了起来。二人莫名都有一种再次走红毯的即视感。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">从头至尾，幸村的手都没有放开。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">坐在旁边的观月都差点被他们闪瞎。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二首先对团队的所有工作人员表达了感谢，接着粗浅地谈到创作过程，顺水推舟将话筒交给了在座的其他人，几次传递后发言的机会落到了幸村头上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村用另一手扶了扶话筒，说了说获得角色的过程，同时也讲了些片场的小插曲，引得媒体们一阵笑。不二则一手撑在椅子的扶手上，托着脑袋专心致志地听幸村讲他们的拍摄轶事。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">最后是提问环节，媒体们还是把重心放在了幸村和不二两个人的合作上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">一位戴眼镜的记者率先提问道：“请问两位本次合作是一次试水吗？今后还会继续合作吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村摇了摇不二的手，示意不二先说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二凑近话筒，“应该可以用水到渠成来形容吧？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“像两位的感情吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不知道谁见缝插针地说了一句，引得台下一阵笑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二看了眼幸村，戴着婚戒的手捂着嘴笑了笑，说道，“老实说，一开始对剧情和场景没有什么太大的灵感，直到某天某人不小心看到了我构思时的涂鸦稿。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二很明显地往幸村的方向一望，底下又是一阵轻笑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“然后他就说：‘嘿，我有一个好主意！’，接着一个昔日恋人在餐厅里分道扬镳的故事就有了雏形。后来我把这个想法告诉了观月，他看完也觉得是个不错的主意，mv的剧情就这样顺利敲定了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">邻座的一个记者举手，不二向他点点头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“那么，幸村参演男二纯粹是因为他贡献了mv的灵感吗？如果不是，请问是谁提议的呢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二耸耸肩，“这你得问他。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村用手指了指自己，得意地露出一个笑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">绕着刘海的观月这时插嘴道，“当然，也不纯粹是因为他们的关系才这样安排的，我事前也有经过充分的考虑斟酌。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村和不二动作一致地朝观月看。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“幸村君的友情出演毫无疑问是最佳推广手段，”观月无视两人的凝视，自信地哼笑一声，“强强联手，我相信这张专辑一定能大红。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“那就借你吉言了。”不二道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">第三名记者起身提问道，“我注意到此次同名专辑的理念很独特，听说每首歌名的开头字母拼起来可以组成‘Syusuke’，也就是专辑名。请问是怎样想到这个巧妙设计的呢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“啊，这个啊，”不二看了一眼幸村，捏了捏他的手，幸村点点头，不二才道，“因为之前跟幸村交往的时候，我喜欢用藏头的方式写情书或者信息，创作歌曲的时候就突发奇想用了以前的伎俩……如果浪漫一些来说，这张专辑也可以理解是给歌迷的情书吧？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村看上去并不介意不二的最后一句话，事实上他沉浸在对之前情书的回忆里，还打算回家之后都翻出来，逼着不二深情并茂地再读一遍。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“下一个问题是想对幸村君发问的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村嗯了一声，坐直了身子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">第四个记者问道，“网络上大多数人都认为二位合作的这支mv的结尾是一个悲剧，但有人也觉得是一个开放结局，请问幸村君是怎么想的呢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村摸着下巴思索了一阵，回答道，“我觉得结尾处装着酒的酒杯砸在地上的画面，还是暗喻得比较明显的，讲述的的确是主角死亡的事实。但我还是会希望男主的攻略书或者说预定的机票被不小心错放在男二的车里或包里，男二离开后发现，及时返回餐厅，两人不计前嫌地重新开始，谁不喜欢皆大欢喜的结局呢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“悲剧也有悲剧的美，”观月道，“说到这个，本来还想把主角倒在血泊里的画面拍出来的，但是气温太冷了担心血浆冻住，而且画面不够完美的话就会和预计的背道而驰。我一开始还想以倒在一大片玫瑰花瓣里的形式代替血液，后来被……团队否决了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">两个植物保护大使会心一笑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“不二君呢？对结局怎么看？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“穿越，”不二毫不犹豫地说，“这样的戏码应该会很精彩吧。”说完还很赞同自己似的点了点头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">下一个记者对另一支mv的设计理念向观月发问。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村疑惑地侧过头，小声重复了一遍，“穿越？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二靠过去回答，“是啊，就像之前你哪部电视剧差不多，我灵魂穿越回古代，发觉我们也是一对恋人，我开始好好珍惜，但原来那个世界里我已经死亡了……大概是这样吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村更小声了，“会不会太狗血？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二也降低音量戏谑道，“你这是间接承认之前演的作品狗血吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">观月粗浅地谈了谈他对mv的细节方面的处理，瞄到了幸村和不二在那里咬耳朵。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">真是的，到底是谁的专辑发布会啊？悄悄话这种东西不能留回家里说吗？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">观月心里这么想着，脸上保持着专业的笑容。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村和不二把穿越的背景和人设都讨论完毕，随后又看向观月，装出一副认真聆听的样子，心里却都在为穿越后的剧情打腹稿。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村突然转过头，“你下一张专辑能不能以我的名字命名？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“好啊，”不二笑盈盈地点头，“……你叫什么名字？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村伸手去掐不二的腰。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">—End—</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>